It is necessary for an electric cable, through which an electric signal is transmitted or high-voltage electric power is supplied, to be shielded such that the electric signal is protected from interference from external electromagnetic waves. Additionally, it is necessary to prevent an electromagnetic wave generated from the electric cable itself from affecting sensitive electronic equipment in the vicinity of the electromagnetic wave.
Such shielding may be achieved by the provision of, for example, a braided wire including a plurality of flexible conducting wires woven in the form of a net to wrap the electric cable therein.
Meanwhile, connection between electric cables or connection between an electric cable and a different device may be achieved mainly through an exclusive connector. The connector includes a lead electrically connected to the electric cable and a shield member, made of a conductive material, such as metal, electrically connected to a braided wire for shielding the lead.
The shield member is configured to wrap the lead therein. The shield member is provided not only in a female connector, but also in a male connector. The shield members contact each other when the female and male connectors are coupled to each other. Consequently, the leads connected to the respective electric cables are coupled to each other in a shield space of the shield member electrically connected to the braided wire for shielding an electric signal or an electric current passing through the connectors.
A known method of connecting a shield member 12 and a braided wire T is shown in FIG. 7.
According to the known method shown in FIG. 7, one end of the braided wire, wrapping an electric cable W therein, is widened to surround the outer circumference of the shield member 12 using an additional braided wire widening apparatus, and additional clamp members 14 are coupled to the shield member 12 above and below the shield member 12 for securely fixing the braided wire T to the shield member 12.
In FIG. 7, two clamp members, i.e., an upper clamp member and a lower clamp member, are coupled to the shield member. Alternatively, a band type clamp member may be provided. In this case, opposite ends of the clamp member are fixedly connected to each other by a screw.
According to the known method using the clamp members, the braided wire may be easily torn due to fastening force of the clamp members. In particular, when vertical protrusions or depressions are formed at the outer circumference of the shield member, and the braided wire located at the protrusions or depressions is pressed by the clamp members, the braided wire may be plastically deformed, resulting in plastically deformation of the braided wire, due to an external force, such as vibration or pulling force. Furthermore, the braided wire may be easily torn during subsequent use thereof. As result, the shielding performance of the braided wire considerably deteriorates, and consequently, noise may be generated in an electric signal, and therefore, corresponding equipment may malfunction.
Also, it is necessary to perform a process for coupling the clamp members to the shield member, resulting in increased labor costs. In addition, it is necessary to provide an apparatus for coupling the clamp members to the shield member, resulting in an increase in apparatus-related costs. Furthermore, time for coupling the clamp members to the shield member is necessary, with productivity being lowered.